Tigerstar's Story
by xxSilverpawxx
Summary: Tigerstar is evil.We all know he is but did he choose to be evil? It was all his father's fault.


**It was cold. It was always cold.** Every day, every year. Nothing but coldness and darkness inside of me. I knew that I would never be free from it, but I have tried to escape it, to be the cat I have always wanted to be. I'm here to tell you my story, my version of this long tale. Most of you must know by now that I have killed countless of cats, thrown a way thousands of lives. None of it was my fault. I never wanted this, I never asked to be who I am. I was born with this destiny, I couldn't be different if I tried. I am Tigerstar and this is my story.

As many of think I'm a killer, an evil, cold-blooded creature with no heart. You're wrong, I have a heart, but I'm not allowed to change who I am. You can blame my father for all the deaths, everything I've done. You see, my father, Pinestar, left me, my mother, Thunderclan, for an easy, kittypet life, he was a coward, he didn't want to die. So I was left with no father, no one to show me to be grateful for the life I have, to be grateful for my clan, to be grateful of the role that I play in it. He did show me something though. He showed me that life is just a pile of dung, that being leader of a clan wasn't good enough for him. I hated him. I hated him a lot. I scorned the life of a kittypet because of my father, to be honest I don't really hate them. It's not their fault for being born into their lives. Actually I kind of pity them. They won't ever know how it feels like to be a warrior, a wild cat.

So now I'm going to show you who I really am, you probably think you know about me already with these 'Sasha' Mangas and 'Bluestar Prophecy' But no. This is my story, the way it should be told. And I won't let anything get in the way of me telling you readers the truth, without any changes at all.

"Hey Tigerkit! Are you having another nightmare again? Should I tell Leopardfoot?" A small squeaky voice mewled. Tigerkit felt a soft paw press on his back. He opened his eyes and realized that he was sweating all over.

"Uh no, I'm fine Whitekit…just fine." The brown tabby shook his head and rolled over to her paws. He blinked a few times to adjust to the lighting and once it cleared up he saw the small white kit looking up at him with concerned blue eyes. Tigerkit grinned mischievously and nudged Whitekit forward.

"Hey Whitekit, why don't you try tickling White-eye with a feather?" Tigerkit dared as if he believed Whitekit wouldn't do it.

"B-but she's a warrior! She'll get so mad at me!" Whitekit protested.

"Oh come on, are you afraid?" Tigerkit laughed, "Actually I think your right, don't do it."

Whitekit frowned with a puzzled look on his face, just then a slim grey she-cat padded in through the entrance of the nursery.

"Oh, Whitekit! You're already awake!"She exclaimed surprised, "You usually wake up really late. Anyways, look at what I brought!" The she-cat put tossed a large moss ball at Whitekit. He leaped up and tried to grab it with his sharp teeth but it was too high for him to reach. Tigerkit, who was just behind him managed to catch it with a raised paw.

"Thanks Bluefur!" Whitekit squealed as Tigerkit tossed it back and forth to him. The blue-grey she-cat smiled and sat down and started washing herself.

"Leopardfoot won't let us play outside!" Tigerkit complained after they stopped playing with the moss ball.

"Well, you keep getting in trouble every time I let you out!" His mother replied annoyed.

"Don't worry Leopardfoot, I'll watch them for you" Bluefur reassured. Before Leo- could reply, the two kits ran out of the nursery. Bluefur followed them out while yawning.

Tigerkit looked around the camp, he couldn't wait to become an apprentice.

Only 1 more moon… He thought. He'll be the strongest warrior and apprentice in Thunderclan, no, in any Clan! He was interrupted from his thoughts when he stumbled into a dip in the ground.

"Ow!" He scrambled to his paws and looked around hoping no one noticed. Whitekit who was a little bit behind him was distracted by a small butterfly.

"I'm so bored…" Tigerkit moaned. There was nothing to do in camp, it was too small.

"Well you like fighing! So why don't I pretend to be a badger and you could be a warrior!" Whitekit suggested.

Tigerkit looked at Whitekit amused, "You're a pretty small badger!"

"Oh come on!"

"Fine," Tigerkit crouched down ready to pounce when Whitekit sat down pretending to not know that Tigerkit was there. He leaped forward and pinned Whitekit down. "Get off our territory you stinky badger!"

Whitekit pawed at Tigerkit and struggled to get free, "You're too heavy!" Whitekit complained. Tigerkit let go of Whitekit, amusement spread on his face.

"Well I _am _almost an apprentice!" Tigerkit reminded him. _Yes, almost an apprentice…_


End file.
